


Unbreakable Bonds, Connected Hearts

by ZenNoKiseki



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family, Heartwarming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenNoKiseki/pseuds/ZenNoKiseki
Summary: To ensure a permanent end to the Fell Dragon, Grima, a young man had to be prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice. A full year later, Cordelia visited a certain place, feeling a sense of longing towards it. It was a simple visit made to indulge her own nostalgia that ended up bringing her more than she could ever hope.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin & Tiamo | Cordelia, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Unbreakable Bonds, Connected Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unbreakable Bonds, Connected Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/666388) by ZenNoKiseki (prev. Kinji Takakura. Still me). 



> First things first that you all should know, this story is in fact a re-post from my fanfiction.net account back when I used to write under a different pen name. It's been a long time since then as I gradually got busier in life and had no time to write but after a long blank to do some re-branding, I'm gradually getting back into the writing game as a hobby that I genuinely enjoyed back then and looking to re-kindle the passion. So there's a chance you might have seen this story before back in fanfiction.net. If not, enjoy! This main pairing here is Robin and Cordelia but in this setting, Chrom is also married to Sumia.

It was a night with a beautiful full moon. The night itself was still young as it tends to come earlier during these winter months and last longer as well.

The air was slightly cold but it wasn't freezing. It was an ideal temperature.

Cordelia quietly gazed at the moon while standing atop a tall cliff overlooking a wide, luscious valley that seems to stretch farther than the eye could see.

The weather recently has been slightly cold with Cordelia barely able to see the light breaths escaping her lips. Occasionally, a cold air would brush through at this high altitude, allowing her skin to feel the slight prickle of a chill while the tips of her hair danced with the wind like fire.

It gave her a comforting feeling, a sense she would often get from simply gliding the skies with her Pegasus.

Today was the ideal time for moon gazing. Even the stars lighting up the clear skies shined more vibrantly than usual.

She continues to stand on top of that very cliff, admiring the scenery for a fair amount of time, without saying anything.

Aside from simply gazing at the moon, Cordelia would sometimes gaze down at the landscape near her feet.

Sometimes, she would squint her eyes and concentrate as she tried to find the javelin she tossed from this same spot so long ago.

Of course, there's no way she could find it from where she stood. Even the most gifted archer did not have eyesight that could reach so far and see so much with such detail as to be able to spot something as thin as a spear from a point so high.

Even if her eyesight was that good, there'd be no way her javelin could still be down there after all this time, in a world that's constantly changing after each day.

But even then she still gave it a try, perhaps as a form of amusement and as a way to kill time while she was there.

"Ah, there you are!"

A brazen, but familiar voice calls out from behind her.

Cordelia turns around and takes a glance over her shoulder.

She sees her daughters, Severa and Morgan along with her best friend, Sumia and her daughter, Lucina.

Of course, Severa and Morgan wasn't her real daughters nor was the Lucina here Sumia's actual daughter technically speaking. To be more accurate, they were her children who came here from a very bleak future, who returned to this time to fight alongside them in a war to save the future from that horrible fate.

They succeeded and won the war and with that, saved the world from what would've been hell.

Naturally, the children from the future had no way of returning to a dark future that no longer exists. They knew the risks when they crossed through the Outrealm gate, and that they could never return once they passed through.

Even if the future has changed into a brighter place, they still did not wish to return to the future, not without so many things to do in the present to keep ensuring that hopeful future comes to fruition.

So they simply decided to stay in this time, along with everyone else, much to the delight of their parents. The children enjoyed this as well. Having been robbed of their loving parents at an early age back from their time, they greatly enjoyed the quality time with family that they never got during childhood.

Severa may be a bit of a squanderer and can be a bit difficult but the love she holds for her family is true.

Morgan may be a bit exuberant and wacky but her childish enthusiasm is really motivating to behold.

They might not be her real daughters but to Cordelia, they were her children all the same.

She is happy to know that they were here to stay and hopes her own children would grow up to become similar to them.

"Ah, Severa, Morgan, what are you doing here?"

Severa shouts out, looking rather annoyed,

"Hey, that's our line! We looked all over for you, you know! What exactly are you doing at a place like this? Did you forget? There's supposed to be a party at the palace today!"

Sumia follows up, speaking in a much gentler tone in contrast to Severa's yells.

"You were the only one who has yet to showed up. Everyone else from the army, even those coming from Ferox and Plegia has already arrived, aside from Chrom and Lissa, of course. Cordelia, is something the matter?"

Sumia asks out of concern for her best friend.

That's right, there is a grand party being held tonight at the palace. The Exalt Chrom's little sister, Lissa, felt that it was appropriate to throw one to rewards everyone's efforts in ending the war and defeating Grima.

Of course, it couldn't be done right away as everyone was occupied with re-building their countries which all suffered losses due to the war. Chrom and Lissa especially have been busy devoting all their efforts to their country, as its rulers.

Cordelia herself had also been busy, re-building Ylisse's Pegasus Knights along with Sumia and training the new recruits tirelessly in memory of her old squad.

It took almost an entire year, but with everyone banding together and working tirelessly to restore their countries, things were surely getting back to normal and people were about to enter a peaceful, prosperous age.

Coincidentally, the party Lissa planned for everyone in the army just happens to be scheduled exactly one year after the final battle with Grima. It was a celebration meaning to give thanks to everyone who risked their lives to bring about peace across the land.

Naturally, that included Cordelia and her family as well.

A small, deprecating smile appeared on her face, to see so many people come all the way out here because they were worried over her.

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd stop by this place first before I attended the party."

"This place?"

Sumia takes a glance around the area. It took her a few seconds to understand the meaning behind Cordelia's words but she eventually came to a realization, her face suddenly gives off a knowing expression.

"Ah, now I see. This is the place where Robin proposed to you, didn't he?"

As expected of her best friend, Cordelia can only smile at Sumia's accurate assumption.

"Yes. This is a very important place for me."

There was a time in Cordelia's life where she was painfully lonely and was in love with a man she could not have.

The loneliness only worsened with the loss of her fellow Pegasus Knights who gave up their lives for her so she could escape and warn the rest of the army.

She felt that she was all alone in the world, and all she had were her deceased comrade's memory to live for.

She even dreamt of death.

That all changed when she met Robin.

The first meeting itself was nothing special, and at the beginning, the two were merely two soldiers serving the same army.

Robin would delegate orders and employ tactics and strategies on the battlefield while Cordelia would be one of the soldiers carrying out his plans.

However, the more the two spoke to each other and supported each other both on-and-off the battlefield, something inside Cordelia slowly began to change.

The lonely pain that Cordelia felt in her heart became smaller and smaller the more she spoke with him.

She had enjoyed talking to him and always felt that she could rely on him.

They eventually became good friends who trusted each other greatly and before either of them realized it themselves, they fell in love with one another.

Then on the happiest day of her life, Robin made his proposal, as slightly awkward as it was, and at this very spot, the two vowed stay with one another for the rest of their lives. Cordelia herself swore to love him, above all others, for the rest of her days.

It was then that the loneliness Cordelia had completely vanished.

Finally able to let go of the unrequited love she held, the void she always had in her chest was surely filled with a warm emotion she hadn't experienced a long time.

It was happiness.

She had thought nothing would warm her heart again. That was until it was filled with the thoughts and emotions towards that friendly tactician, which would only grow the more she thought of him.

And knowing that she will have daughters who she can be proud of, she never had felt regret towards the choice she had made.

Not even one.

"Oh wow! So this is the place where Father proposed to Mother!"

Morgan scours the area, her face absolutely beaming with her usual energy. Her eyes seem rather focused yet all over the place, as if trying to commit the entire scenery to memory.

"What are you getting all excited for?!"

Severa harshly scolds Morgan, who seems not to understand where her energetic little sister's behavior is coming from.

"Well, we're only born because Father proposed to Mother, right? In that case, doesn't that make this place kinda like a special place for our family? It's kinda romantic, you know?"

Severa bends one of her eyebrows with displeasure.

"Are you serious? It' just a stupidly-high cliff! It's cold, it's desolate and you'd fall to your death with just one step! I'm not sensing a bit of romance in this place! Honestly, to think Father proposed to Mother in a depressing place like this! He really has no tact at all!"

Severa spoke harshly but everyone here knew this was her way of showing she cares. Perhaps, deep down, she was as fascinated about this place as Morgan. Of course, knowing Severa, she'd sooner die than admit it.

The feelings she has could never be properly conveyed with words but her harsh words towards her father was her own special way of showing she still admires him, regardless of that.

Watching Severa and Morgan exchange words briefly brought a smile to everyone's face as it helps lighten the atmosphere slightly.

Even Lucina had a small smile as she fondly looks at the two of them. Hearing the two of them talk about old times, made her feel slightly nostalgic as well.

She gazed up at the sky, and quietly murmurs,

"Has it already been one year...?"

Sumia nods her head, hearing her daughter's words.

"Yes. It's hard to believe. It still feels like yesterday since we had that last battle."

Over a year ago, everyone was involved in a terrible war that resulted in many casualties. Many had died and even more suffered and grieved.

And exactly one year ago from today, Chrom's army waged one last battle against an evil Fell Dragon known as Grima, with the fate of the world at stake.

Grima desired nothing more than to plunge the world into darkness, with nothing but Chrom's forces as the only deterrent to keep the Fell Dragon's ambition from becoming reality.

It was an earth-shattering battle that they could not afford to lose. One that would never have been won if it weren't for the combined force of Chrom's might and Robin's tactics.

It was a difficult battle, arguably the hardest they ever fought in their lives.

No doubt, this moment of peace they were living in now was proof of their victory against the Fell Dragon.

However, that victory did not come without losses. Or rather, a loss.

As expected of the tactician who brought Chrom's army to victory countless times without a single casualty on their side, Robin's carefully delivered commands, ingenious tactics and adaptable strategies, he was able to not only lead the army to victory against Grima, but ensured everyone's survival in the aftermath as well.

The battle may have won but this everlasting peace could not have been earned without the necessary sacrifice of a single life.

That life was Robin's.

Originally intended to be a vessel for the Fell Dragon himself, Robin and Grima were connected. Even though Robin rejected his destiny to become the destroyer of the world, it did not change the fact that he was Grima, and Grima was him.

And Grima could only be truly destroyed by 'his own hand'.

Even though Chrom had the power to cut down Grima after performing the 'Awakening', the best he could do with Falchion was to put the dragon to sleep for 1000 years.

Grima could only be destroyed by himself. That meant, Robin was the only one who could destroy him permanently.

It sounded like the perfect plan but it did not come without risk.

Robin and Grima were one and the same. To kill Grima would mean killing himself as well. Destroying Grima meant Robin had to die.

That was the price Robin had to pay for a permanent end to the Fell Dragon.

Of course, Chrom was against this. The death of anyone, much less his best friend, as a price for peace was something he couldn't accept.

The bond of trust and camaraderie he had with his tactician was so strong that he saw Robin as another half to himself. He would've accepted a 1000 year window of peace and find another solution than sacrifice his closest friend for a permanent solution to the problem.

That's why, Robin took the matter out of Chrom's hands.

He understood better than anyone the kind of unthinkable evils Grima would inflict onto this world if he was allowed to exist any longer. Even the smallest chance of Grima's revival in the long-distant future was something he could not accept.

He had to ensure Grima had no chance for revival at all. Robin didn't want a temporary solution to the problem. He wanted a permanent one.

So, Robin took it upon himself to land the finishing blow. Even if it meant losing his own life.

He performed the deed, landing the final blow before Chrom would get the chance. Destroying the Fell Dragon for good, Robin's body soon faded away along with the Fell Dragon's ashes.

A man was left without his best friend.

And a woman was left without her husband.

At that point, Robin was no longer with them.

But everybody refused to accept that he was truly gone from the world.

Even Cordelia refused to weep tears. She did not grieve, nor did she mourn. She felt that if she did so, it meant acknowledging that the man she loved was truly gone from the world and that was the one thing she could never accept about herself.

Even now at this moment, Cordelia holds faith that he was out there somewhere and she will be here waiting for him to return.

"Haha, it's a little silly, isn't it? I thought that if I came up here, I'd be able to see him again."

Cordelia laughs in slight self-deprecation.

Sumia merely shakes her head with a warm smile on her face. Moving forward, she takes a few steps, taking the spot right next to her best friend.

"No, I don't think it's silly at all and I don't think it's wrong for you to think like that. This is an important place for the two of you after all. It's only natural to feel that kind of connection to it."

Cordelia felt slightly conflicted, when Sumia comforted her. Normally, it'd be the other way around. Ever since she had married Chrom, it seemed Sumia had grown considerably over the years, to the point where Cordelia sometimes wouldn't recognize her as soon as she puts on a wiser face.

Still, she was still the same clumsy yet kind Sumia she always knew and Cordelia was thankful for her words.

"Thank you, Sumia. For a second there, I thought I was slowly going mad for a second."

"Then, you're not alone. Earlier today, Chrom and Lissa also went out for a bit. It seems they're heading to the same place they found Robin in hopes of finding him there."

Is that so?"

Cordelia was pleasantly surprised to hear that.

Sumia nods her head, adding,

"Yes. They said they were gonna be late to the very party that they were supposed to be hosting but I suppose that's nothing new for them, isn't it?"

Sumia adds with a light laugh and a pleasant smile on her face.

Cordelia couldn't help but smile a little bit herself also.

Over the past year, Chrom and Lissa had been using every moment of rest they had to search for Robin, scanning through every piece of dirt and rock one step at a time, in hopes of finding their dear friend.

They called on the help of many people on the way, searched every part of land, and followed countless leads but still, the searches always turn up dry.

Nevertheless, Chrom refuses to surrender and seemed prepared to continue his search until the day he dies.

Cordelia and Sumia have already lost count the number of times they aided Chrom in their search by flying through the sky with their Pegasus', in hopes of finding him by searching places that could not be reached simply by foot.

"A whole year may have passed but I believe Father is still out there somewhere. There's no way he'd leave us like that. He'll definitely come back one day!"

Morgan spoke out with unwavering belief. Severa lets out a sharp 'Tch' as her face shows an irritable expression next to Morgan's.

"Of course he will! If that fool thinks it's okay to sacrifice himself and leave behind his family just to kill some stupid dragon then I'm gonna show him a wrath that will make Grima look like a harmless puppy!"

Beneath Severa's sharp, threatening words is a sense of longing for her father that rivals Morgan's.

Lucina takes a glance over at Severa's light tantrum, with amused eyes and a knowing smile.

Over the past year, Severa had went on a solitary journey. She proclaims its to shrug off any kind of intimacy, especially from her family.

But Lucina knew the truth. She came across Severa one time and decided to tail her to see what she was up to.

It took a while but Lucina soon realized the purpose behind her journey.

She was travelling the land in search of her father.

Of course, Lucina kept quiet about this and no one knew that truth other than her. Of course, she didn't tell Severa about it.

If she did, she'd just get embarrassed and end up denying it anyways.

Also, as Lucina watch Severa do this alone without aid or awareness from anyone else, she found this hidden depth to Severa's love for her family endearing and she didn't have the nerve to interrupt her solitary quest.

So she said nothing and swore to herself to take this secret to her grave, out of respect for her friend.

While Lucina thought that, she realized she had changed as well.

"Had I been like before then I never would've believed in a miracle. But I've seen both Father and Robin pull off a miracle with my own eyes. He was able to win back the world's future. I'm now confident that he can win back his own."

More than just a tactician or the vessel of Grima, Robin was either a good friend, a devoted husband and a loving father to everyone around him..

Their bonds were not made of glass; they would not break so easily.

Nobody here has given up. Everyone here continues to hope.

So long as that hope never dies, one day it will be answered.

Everyone firmly believes in the special bond they have with the empathetic tactician and so long as they continue to believe in him, Robin will return one day.

"We should head back to the celebration now. Everyone's waiting."

Sumia puts her hand on Cordelia's shoulder.

The two of them show a brief look, to which Sumia smiled at her friend and said,

"Chrom and Lissa should be coming back soon as well. Who knows, they might've already found Robin and we might see him at the party."

"Now that certainly would be a surprise."

With a bittersweet smile, Cordelia jests lightly.

All of them started to head down the cliff.

Cordelia walked alongside Sumia, keeping her eyes down on the road to ensure she doesn't make any trips or falls. The road ahead was rather difficult to see this late at night.

Everyone took only a few steps, but Cordelia noticed from the corner of her eye how Sumia suddenly stopped, prompting her to stop moving as well.

"What's wrong?"

Cordelia raised her head, directing her question towards Sumia.

As it turns out, she should've asked this from everyone as Lucina, Morgan, and Severa soon stopped in their tracks as well.

"It's Lissa..."

"Father..."

Silently gasping, Sumia and Lucina quietly whispers those names, their eyes gazing forward with a peculiar focus.

Cordelia looked up as well and like those two already confirmed, she barely sees Lissa happily skipping across the ground while eagerly waving her hand to them over her head.

'Heeeeeeeeey!'

It seems she was calling to them but it was too muffled from where they stood for them to hear completely.

Trailing behind not too far from Lissa was their Exalt and King, Chrom. His profile was even further than Lissa's and so it took a while for everyone to recognize him.

Another walked alongside Chrom, their appearance obscured by darkness.

Cordelia thought only to spare a glance but once she did, her eyes were unable to tear away from the figure.

Her focus was entirely on that person. Even the friends and family around her became completely out of view to her.

The breath she held remained caught in her throat.

"..."

Cordelia's lip slightly parted as emotions steadily filled her widening eyes.

She kept staring at the figure that walked next to Chrom.

Even though his appearance was shrouded by shadows, Cordelia felt drawn to this person without even needing to look at their face.

The figure steps closer, moving in front of Chrom and Lissa, eventually stepping into the moonlight. A full view of his profile can be seen by everyone.

Medium-length white hair.

A matured and gentle face.

A slightly tall, lean build.

A long, dark coat over the body.

Such a familiar appearance.

"Hey, is that..."

Before Morgan could say anymore, Severa placed her hand over her little sister's mouth, quieting her down.

Everyone took a step to the side, clearing the way so that Cordelia could move forward on her own.

Chrom and Lissa stopped for a moment and also took a few steps behind to give room to the two people about to meet at this very spot.

The two of them walked alone, without companions to meet with one another.

In contrast to the young man's calm movements, Cordelia's footsteps had a light touch and a broken rhythm. It was almost like she had forgotten how to walk.

Surrounded by all their friends and family who continue to watch on silently, Cordelia and the young man stood before each other, their attention was focused solely on one another.

There was hope in her heart but it was wrapped with fear and doubt.

She was afraid of this slight hope blossoming into merciless despair.

For a long time, Cordelia dreamed of this moment.

So she could not believe that this moment could be real.

If, even with the slightest possibility that this entire moment turns out to be a dream, then this is a cruel prank, one Cordelia would never laugh at.

Would she able to handle that kind of reality?

She wasn't sure. In fact, she didn't want to know.

Hesitant and afraid, Cordelia clutched her hand over her chest and a weak sound came from her.

"Why...Why are you here?"

Her voice was powerless and hoarse, as if she had forgotten to breathe.

The young man before her smiles. The smile was small but it was gentle and genuine.

"This is...a special place to me. I had a feeling I'd meet someone precious to me if I came here."

A single, meaningful gust of wind swept through scattering the young man's coat and Cordelia's long red hair.

Their hearts were connected.

The precious bonds he had with his dear friends and family brought him back like Naga had said.

But it is the connection he had with his 'most precious person' that brought him to this place.

Cordelia tried to speak, but can only utter a small sound.

A single tear drop came out of her eye. It felt warm as it flows down her cold cheek.

More tears started flowing down her face.

Before Cordelia realized it, she couldn't stop crying.

She couldn't understand why the tears suddenly started flowing out.

She kept her emotions in this whole time, for a whole year up until this moment.

She did not understand why the very moment she saw his face, all those emotions came flooding out without restraint.

The image of the strong woman she tried to uphold for everyone was suddenly torn down with a single smile.

She walked to him.

He walked to her.

They enter a warm embrace.

He wrapped his arms around her. He holds her close to him as he gently presses her head to his chest, his fingers intertwined with her lovely scarlet red hair.

She presses herself against his body. Her face fondly buries into his chest, her ear pressed to it so that she could hear his soothing heartbeats.

He looked like he never wanted to let go.

She felt the same way.

The two of them were surrounded by smiles from all the family and friends around them.

Morgan looked like she was about to cry, all the while smiling all the way.

"Thank goodness..."

She expresses with absolute joy.

Severa tried to keep her stern frown intact.

She simply waits behind as Lucina, Sumia and Morgan moved forward.

She made sure that everyone's focus was entirely on them and while no one was looking, Severa's face softened.

No trace of a scowl was left behind as Severa with gentler eyes and a warm, almost child-like face, expressed a simple smile full of joy and happiness.

'Welcome home, Daddy...'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, as you could probably tell, this was based off the ending of Robin and Cordelia's support chain and I wanted to create an epilogue for them because I love Cordelia so much and want her to be happy. I'm gradually getting back to writing as a way to indulge on my fantasies and a way to work my creative muscles. It's been a long time and I'm no way a professional writer, I just do this for fun and for the characters of many pieces of fiction that I love. Currently in the process of porting my stories from my old fanfiction.net account and starting up writing again with a fresh brand.


End file.
